Una dulce brisa de verano
by Yukari-zeph
Summary: buuu x.x leanlo n.n y dejen reviews xD
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, ay saben ke los personajes no me pertenecen, bla bla bla…**

**Espero ke les guste:**

**Las lluvias que molestaron todo el mes habían cesado: el verano se hacía presente.**

Pasaron 7 años desde la ¨segunda muerte¨ de Kikyou...

Inuyasha se encuentra visitando su tumba, en compañía de Kagome.  
Él habla con Kikyou para sí mismo... una especie de rezo espontáneo: sin más que estar arrodillado, mira la lápida y concentrándose en la imagen de la sacerdotisa... en sus pensamientos, le habla:

¨Kikyou... cuánto tiempo ha pasado... a veces pienso que aún sigues vagando por el bosque en busca de almas... y me ilusiono con la idea de verte... pero al instante, la realidad me lastima con su golpe más letal... y comprendo que... es imposible que vuelva a ver tu rostro de nuevo...  
es cierto... mis sentimientos hacia ti no han sido los mismos desde que apareció... (se refiere a Kagome, pero no se atreve a decirlo, aunque sólo esté pensando) pero no puedo evitar extrañarte... Kikyou... tú fuiste la primera persona que llegó a importarme más que mi propia vida... y nunca va a cambiar eso... (pausa) a pesar de todo, Kikyou... siempre te a... ¨

Una mano se apoya sobre el hombro del hanyou, provocando que, a pesar de estar pensándola y no diciéndola en voz alta, no pueda terminar la frase. Guiado por la mano, y luego de recorrer con la mirada el brazo que le sucedía a ésta, descubre el rostro de Kagome regalándole una tierna sonrisa. Ante este gesto, Inuyasha vuelve a mirar la tumba y, con los ojos cerrados, vuelve a pensar: 

¨Kikyou, siempre voy a... quererte. Descansa en paz.¨ 

Levantándose, se sacude un poco la tierra del suelo que había quedado en su ropa. Ya está listo para volver.

Es hora de regresar con los demás... y ambos emprenden viaje.

Como siempre, caminaban separados, fríamente, como desconocidos. Pero dentro de Inuyasha había una guerra de sentimientos, en donde estaban combatiendo el orgullo, las ganas de abrazar a Kagome, el miedo... en fin, la cuestión es que su interior se debatía en un simple, pero no por eso fácil de resolver, conflicto, equivalente a frases del estilo: ¨abrázala ya mismo!¨ vs ¨ni te le acerques! No seas cursi!¨.

Finalmente, ¨abrázala ya mismo¨ dejó KO a ¨ni te le acerques...¨, por lo que el hanyou, decidido, estaba a punto de darle un tierno abrazo a Kagome. Pero un sonido lo interrumpió cuando se disponía a hacerlo...

A lo lejos, se pudo escuchar un grito de mujer... a juzgar por su magnitud, parecía que estaba en peligro. 

Inmediatamente, Inuyasha cargó sobre sus espaldas a Kagome y ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar, guiados por el pedido de auxilio de la mujer (ya que, por alguna razón, el hanyou no podía percibir su olor).

Llegaron a una especie de mansión, cuya puerta de entrada estaba abierta. Estando seguro de que la mujer que pedía auxilio se encontraba allí, Inuyasha le pidió a Kagome que esperara afuera, para no ponerla en riesgo.

Al entrar, notó en el aire un leve aroma a incienso... y comprendió por que no podía seguirla con el olfato. Los gritos habían cesado, por lo que tardó en encontrarla.

Ella, una jovencita que tenía el rostro tapado por una larguísima cabellera negra, estaba maniatada. Parecía desmayada. El hanyou supuso que fue aquel incienso el que provocó la somnolencia involuntaria de la joven.

En seguida, Inuyasha la desató y trató de reanimarla. Pero cuando retiró el cabello de su cara, se llevó una extraña sorpresa: era... ¡¡¡era igual a Kagome! Su cara era más pálida, y su cabello mucho más largo, pero... ¡¡¡¡era idéntica!

Mientras el hanyou (que seguía sentado, sosteniéndola) estaba congelado del asombro, la joven abrió los ojos. Y él se congeló aún más, ya que hasta el color de ojos y la mirada inocente eran iguales. 

¨¿q-quien eres?¨ :alejándose hacia atrás, sin pararse, ayudado con sus brazos:

¨¿por qué... (al ver el rostro asombrado del hanyou) por qué siento que te conozco..?¨

¨esa voz (aún más asombrado, y sin dejar de mirarla, piensa un momento)...¡¡¡¡¡¡Kikyou!¨ 

¨¿mh? (la joven parece muy tranquila, a pesar de haber estado aparentemente secuestrada) ¿Kikyou? (sonrisa que recuerda a Kagome –y sí, idiota, si es igual a Kagome!- regaño a la narradora) Mi nombre es Ami... eh... (viendo sus manos desatadas)¡muchas gracias por haber venido a ayudarme! Pero... ¿cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí y que necesitaba ayuda? ¨

¨Idiota, tus gritos se escucharon en todo Japón (este exceso de confianza por parte de Inuyasha se debe a que creyó estar hablándole a Kagome, a pesar de que la joven tenía una voz muy similar a la de Kikyou)...¨

El hanyou se da cuenta de su desubicado comentario, pero su orgullo ¨anti-disculpas¨ no le permite hacérselo notar a la joven. Aunque eso parece no importarle a ella.

Afuera, Kagome sigue esperando. Pero está un poco inquieta debido a que Inuyasha ya se estaba tardando... un tanto preocupada, alcanzó a dar unos pasos en dirección a la mansión, pero... una sombra que apareció de golpe la cubrió y desapareció junto con ella.

En la mansión, Inuyasha no se percató de la desaparición de Kagome. No puede dejar de mirar a esa chica, parece hipnotizado (aunque no lo está. Al principio estaba convencido de no haberla visto nunca, pero, al parecer, la insistencia por parte de la joven, hizo que se convenciera cada vez más de que se concocían.

Las súplicas de Ami captaban de inmediato la atención del hanyou.

¨Inuyasha (él no tuvo más remedio que decirle su nombre)... no vuelvas a dejarme sola... (acercándosele lentamente) no tienes idea de lo que sufrí cuando nos separamos (lo abraza, pero Inu se queda inmóvil: no corresponde el abrazo)¨

¨(pensamiento) ¿de-dejarla sola? ¿qué está diciendo esta mujer?¨


	2. La verdadera cara de Ami

u.u ufff... que semana…

bueno, gracias por sus reviews, aca les dejo la continuación...

¡¡¡espero ke les guste! Y ¡sigan mandando reviews!

**La extraña joven insiste...**

**¨por favor, Inuyasha... abrázame :con voz quebradiza, finalmente se pone a llorar: ¿qué acaso no ves que te necesito? ¡por favor! ¡no me hagas esto de nuevo::se apoya en el pecho del joven mitad demonio y sigue llorando:¨**

**Él, a pesar de que no sabe de qué rayos le está hablando la mujer, siente algo de lástima por la súplica.**

**Mueve apenas su mano derecha hacia arriba, y la apoya en la cabeza de la joven, que aún sigue llorando en su pecho...**

**Pero... inesperadamente, de a poco va perdiendo el control de su cuerpo... siente algo parecido a los efectos de la anestesia: no siente nada, y no puede moverse...**

**De repente, una luz extraña rodea a Inuyasha... la mujer se separa de él bruscamente y sonríe con malicia, mirándolo a los ojos: lo ha atrapado en un campo de energía... para eso era que se había apoyado en su pecho; necesitaba fabricar el campo a partir de los latidos de su corazón.**

**¨ ¡ngh::piensa, sin poder moverse por más que lo intente: ¡un campo de energía::A la mujer: q... quien... ¡¿quien carajo eres::trata de moverse una y otra vez en vano... lo único que puede hacer es gritar:¨**

**¨ ¿quién soy::sin dejar de sonreír: soy Ami, Inuyasha... :diciendo esto, su apariencia cambia... y resulta ser un zorro gigante, con una extraña espada que lleva escrita la palabra ¨hana¨ en Kanjis, en la parte superior del mango: ¡y tú eres un idiota que descuidó a la mujer que ama por ayudar a un extraño! ¨**

**El híbrido se desespera al oír esto; es lógico que se refiere a Kagome:**

**¨¡Kagome! ¿¡qué le has hecho!¨**

**El monstruo no contesta... sólo sonríe sin dejar de mirarlo...**

**¨¿¡qué le hiciste a Kagome? ¡vamos contesta, zorra de mierda!¨**

**la sonrisa de Ami desaparece al escuchar el insulto de Inuyasha...**

**¨¡Pero que perro insolente eres! ¡arghhh::está a punto de atacarlo, pero enseguida baja la guardia, tranquilizándose: mhj... no interesa... de todas formas, tú no puedes moverte; no tiene caso pelear con alguien que no puede moverse... jeh... lo siento, pero debo irme... hay una linda jovencita que me está esperando... gracias a tu descuido... :resaltando la última palabra, vuelve a sonreír y comienza a desaparecer lentamente:¨**

**¨¡No! ¡Espera::trata con todas sus fuerzas moverse, pero no lo logra, y la zorra finalmente desaparece: Infeliz... :pensando: Kagome... no puedo permitir que ese monstruo repugnante te toque... debo encontrar la forma de salir de aquí... :piensa un rato largo, hasta que le llaman la atención los latidos de su corazón; ya que son más pausados de lo normal (y late tan fuerte que puede oírlos): ¿mh? ¿qué significará esto? ¿tendrá algo que ver con..? ¨ **

**La sombra que se había llevado a Kagome, la transportó a una pagoda, en donde misteriosamente fue amarrada con rayos de luz. **

**Una luz del mismo color del campo de energía que había inmovilizado a Inuyasha.**

**Sin poder moverse a pesar de múltiples intentos, la jovencita ni siquiera se preocupaba por ella misma... su mente estaba ocupada; temía por el joven híbrido que amaba... estaba segura de que a él también le había pasado algo... y estaba en lo cierto...**

**Volviendo a la mansión:**

**Luego de pensar qué relación podían tener su corazón con el campo de energía y finalmente descubrirlo, a Inuyasha se le ocurrió algo: Aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos con la respiración (no había otra forma, por que recuerden que no podía moverse), tal vez así podría lograr algo... **

**Pensando que no perdía nada intentándolo, comenzó a respirar lo más rápido que podía, sin lograr nada al principio. Pero, a pesar de que sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar por la presión, siguió insistiendo, hasta que sus pulsaciones aumentaron... sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para poder mover una mano... **

**Aunque de todas formas con eso no alcanzaba... por que al rato sus latidos volvieron a hacerse lentos... Tenía que encontrar una forma efectiva de aumentar las pulsaciones lo más rápido posible... para ir a rescatar a Kagome de aquella ¨zorra idiota¨ (según sus propias palabras)... **

**En la pagoda...**

**Ami desenvainó su espada, y la sujetó con las dos manos apuntando directo hacia el corazón de Kagome. El kanji de flor que tenía grabado (hana significa flor) en el mango, comenzó a despedir una luz extraña... era un poco más oscura que la del campo de energía, pero del mismo color... **

**Una vez que la luz invadió todo el recinto, el kanji fue rodeado por un cuadrado... era una puerta pequeñita, que se abrió sola, descubriendo una especie de agujero negro. **

**Este agujero no absorbía todo a su paso; sino que tenía una función mucho más específica: las almas de Kagome... **

**En un instante, el agujero negro le había quitado gran parte de sus almas, pero ella aún seguía consciente; luchando por no perder las que le quedaban... que ya eran muy pocas...**

Jeh... espero ke no haya kedado muy tonta la historia... pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa para el campo de energía...

o.o igual , lo que sigue se pone bueno...

pero eso lo dirán ustedes cuando lo lean...


End file.
